Hogwarts nach der Schlacht Eine Lehrerin erzählt
by Chantal Moody
Summary: Wie ging es in Hogwarts nach der Schlacht weiter? Chantal Moody, Aurorin und Kriegerin kehrt nach der Schlacht als neue Lehrerin für verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurück und erzählt aus ihrer Sicht.
1. Chapter 1 Aufbruch

Hogwarts nach der Schlacht – Eine Lehrerin erzählt Kapitel 1 - Aufbruch

Nachdem ich mich einmal entschieden hatte, das Angebot, das mir Professor McGonagall gemacht hatte, anzunehmen, ging alles sehr schnell. Mit Kingsley hatte ich bereits gesprochen. Zwar bedauerte er, mich zu verlieren, aber er konnte meinen Entschluss verstehen und nachvollziehen. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so für dich", meinte er. „Aber du kommst doch zurück, wenn es noch einmal zu Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte?" „Natürlich werde ich das tun", antwortete ich. „Wenn ich wirklich gebraucht werden sollte, bin ich da. Aber im Moment schätze ich, braucht man mich in Hogwarts nötiger." 

„Ja, da hast du recht", meinte Kings. „Bei der Ausbildung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer muss sich dringend etwas ändern, und das am besten so schnell wie möglich. Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir die alten Fehler wiederholen." „Bloß nicht", sagte ich. „Dieser verdammte Krieg hat genug Menschenleben gekostet." Ich rang wieder einmal, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, um Selbstbeherrschung, denn es gab Wunden, die bei mir noch lange nicht verheilt waren.

Die Abwicklung meiner sonstigen Angelegenheiten nahm nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Das Haus meines Vaters, in dem ich seit seinem Tod wieder lebte, würde ich behalten und während der Ferien darin leben. Es barg so viele glückliche Erinnerungen, die ich einfach nicht hergeben wollte. Mein eigenes Haus hatte ich an George Weasley verkauft, denn er stand kurz vor der Heirat und brauchte ein Haus. 

Eine gewisse Zeit benötigte ich, um meine Sachen zu packen. Da ich neun Monate von zu Hause abwesend sein würde, waren es doch eine ganze Menge Sachen, die ich benötigen würde. Ich hatte mich deshalb dafür entschieden, den Koffer meines Vaters zu benutzen, obwohl es im Zusammenhang damit Erinnerungen gab, die mir noch immer kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen. Dabei dachte ich an Hermine Granger, die monatelang mit einer kleinen Perlenhandtasche durch ganz England gereist war, in der sie die ganzen Habseligkeiten für drei Personen mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Ich nahm mir vor, mir von ihr diesen Zauber zeigen zu lassen. Es ersparte einem bestimmt eine ganze Menge Schlepperei mit großem Gepäck.

Nachdem auch die Packerei erledigt war, sandte ich Lucidor, den Uhu meines Vaters, mit einer Botschaft, dass ich auf dem Weg wäre, nach Hogwarts voraus. Jolanda, mein Käuzchen, das ich bereits seit meiner Schulzeit besaß, wurde allmählich alt und ich mutete ihr keine längeren Flugstrecken mehr zu. Ich hatte sie daher in ihren Reisekäfig gesetzt. Nun blieb mir nur noch übrig, mein Haus mit Schutzzaubern zu versehen, um es vor ungebetenen Besuchern zu schützen, eine Maßnahme, die mir im Lauf von Jahren längst in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Anschließend apparierte ich nach Hogsmeade, von wo aus ich den Rest des Weges zu Fuß gehen musste. Und ich war voller Vorfreude auf meine neue Aufgabe.


	2. Chapter 2 Ankunft

Kapitel 2 - Ankunft

Als ich Hogwarts betrat, wurde ich sogleich von Professor McGonagall in Empfang genommen. „Chantal!" rief sie aus. „Schön, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast. Du ahnst nicht, wie nötig wir dich hier brauchen." „Professor McGonagall...", begann ich. „Minerva, bitte. Du musst dich daran gewöhnen, jetzt zum Lehrkörper zu gehören", unterbrach mich Minerva. „Am besten führe ich dich zuerst in deine Räume. Du wirst dich sicher zuerst frisch machen wollen. Auspacken kannst du später. Ich möchte dich so schnell wie möglich in meinem Büro sehen zu einer ersten Besprechung." Ich stimmte zu, und Minerva führte mich zu den Räumen des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Während wir gingen, sah ich mich um. Von den ganzen Zerstörungen, die es bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts gegeben hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Alles sah aus, als hätte es diesen ganzen Horror nie gegeben.

„Wir haben die Sachen von diesem Carrow schon hinausgeschafft", erzählte sie mir. „Ich nehme an, das war in deinem Sinn. Nichts als schwarzmagische Bücher und Gegenstände der übelsten Sorte." Ich schüttelte mich. „Nun ja, Carrow wird wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, dieses Zeug zu benutzen", sagte ich. „Da viele Schüler und fast alle Lehrer gegen ihn ausgesagt haben, wurde er zu Lebenslänglich nach Askaban wegen der Anwendung des Cruciatus an Schülern und noch einiger anderer Dinge verurteilt. Und das geschieht ihm nur recht."

„Das ist sehr gut", meinte Minerva. „Und was ist mit seiner Schwester?" „Sie kam glimpflicher davon", erzählte ich. „außer den Hetzreden gegen Muggelgeborene konnten wir ihr nicht viel nachweisen. Sie ist mit zwei Jahren davongekommen." „Na ja, man muss auch für Kleinigkeiten dankbar sein", meinte Minerva. Zwischenzeitlich waren wir bei meinen Räumen angekommen. „So, Chantal, dein Gepäck ist schon hier. Du hast morgen den ganzen Tag Zeit, um dich nach deinem Geschmack einzurichten, bis am Abend dann die Schüler eintreffen. Ich möchte dich dann gleich so schnell wie möglich in meinem Büro sehen, damit ich dir erklären kann, was auf dich zukommt. Den Weg kennst du. Das Passwort ist ‚Animagus'. Wir haben dann noch Zeit, miteinander zu reden, bis wir mit den anderen Lehrern zu Abend essen." Mit diesen Worten ging Minerva davon. 

Ich betrat meine Räume und sah mich um. Das Büro enthielt nichts weiter als einen leeren Schreibtisch und einige ebenfalls leere Bücherregale, denn in Hogwarts richteten die Lehrer sich selber nach ihrem Geschmack ein. Der nebenan liegende Schlafraum enthielt nur ein Bett und einen Kleiderschrank. Ich würde am nächsten Tag also genug Arbeit haben, meine Räume wohnlicher zu machen. Ich machte mich auf die Schnelle frisch und begab mich danach sofort zum Schulleiterbüro, wo Minerva schon auf mich wartete. Sie bat mich, mich hinzusetzen und bot mir Tee an, den ich dankend annahm.

Ich sah mich im Schulleiterbüro um und betrachtete die Porträts der früheren Schulleiter, die in ihren Rahmen schliefen. Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich auch ein Porträt von Severus. Überrascht sagte ich: „ich dachte, von Severus gäbe es hier kein Porträt." „Gab es zuerst doch nicht", antwortete Minerva. „Aber nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, wie viel Severus in Wirklichkeit für Hogwarts und seine Schüler getan hat, hielten wir es für angebracht, auch von ihm ein Porträt hier aufzuhängen. Das war das Wenigste, was wir tun konnten, nachdem wir ihm so lange Unrecht getan haben." Ich sah zu dem Porträt hin und hatte Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. 

„So, nun zu deiner Arbeit hier", begann Minerva. „Wir mussten aufgrund der, hm, besonderen Begebenheiten einige Neuerungen einführen. Die wichtigste ist, dass wir es den Schülern, die im letzten Schuljahr keine Gelegenheit gehabt haben, ihre UTZ-Prüfungen zu machen, bekommen in diesem Jahr die Gelegenheit dazu. Wir haben zu diesem Zweck eine eigene Klasse eingerichtet, so dass wir also in diesem Schuljahr zwei siebte Klassen auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten werden. Ebenso werden die Schüler, die ihre ZAGs noch nicht machen konnten, in diesem Schuljahr Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Außerdem ist die erste Klasse diesmal größer als sonst, da wir die muggelgeborenen Schüler, die im vergangenen Jahr die Schule nicht besuchen durften, in diesem Jahr in die erste Klasse aufgenommen haben." 

„Haben sich denn viele der Siebtklässler des vergangenen Schuljahres zurückgemeldet?" fragte ich. „Mehr als ich nach diesen Vorfällen erwartet habe", antwortete Minerva. „Allerdings von den Slytherins nur einer. Draco Malfoy." 

„Die Malfoys haben es übrigens wieder einmal geschafft, relativ ungeschoren davonzukommen", seufzte ich. "Lucius Malfoy hat nur ein halbes Jahr Askaban wegen der Beteiligung an dem Ausbruch bekommen. Er ist also bald wieder frei. Narcissa war anscheinend überhaupt nicht an irgendwelchen Machenschaften beteiligt, und auch Draco wurde nichts nachgewiesen. Sie sind also in Freiheit geblieben." „Ja, ich habe davon gehört", erwiderte Minerva. „Aber nachdem dieser Voldemort nun endgültig tot ist, können sie ohnehin nichts mehr ausrichten. Wir werden diesmal wohl sicher sein können, dass jetzt endgültig alles vorbei ist." 

„Es hätte schon viel früher vorbei sein können, wenn nicht jahrelang Anzeichen nicht nur übersehen, sondern auch bewusst ignoriert worden wären", sagte ich. „Ja, ich kann auch nur hoffen, dass alle aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt haben", antwortete Minerva. „Und im Grunde genommen ist dies auch der Grund, weshalb ich dich gefragt habe, ob du bereit wärest, als Lehrerin hierher zu kommen. Der Posten hat leider immer noch einen schlechten Ruf, wegen dem Fluch, der darauf gelegen hat. Und infolgedessen haben sich nur wenige dafür beworben, und die paar Bewerber, die sich gemeldet haben, waren ungeeignet. Und ich wollte nicht den Fehler machen, den Nächstbesten zu nehmen, sondern wirklich jemanden, der den Schülern auch etwas beibringen kann. Durch diesen ständigen Lehrerwechsel hat die Ausbildung der Schüler lange genug gelitten."

„Ja, das hat Kings auch eingesehen", erwiderte ich. „Ich bin im Ministerium zwar nicht mehr in Ungnade, aber wirklich glücklich wurde ich dort auch nicht mehr." „Ja, für dich wird es wahrscheinlich das Beste sein, ganz neu anzufangen", meinte Minerva. „Und deinem Vater wäre es mit Sicherheit auch sehr recht, wenn du alles das, was du bei ihm gelernt hast, an deine Schüler weitergibst." „Ja, es wäre bestimmt in seinem Sinn gewesen", erwiderte ich. „So, und jetzt sollten wir allmählich zum Abendessen hinuntergehen", sagte Minerva. „Die meisten der Lehrer kennst du ja noch aus deiner eigenen Schulzeit. Im Moment haben wir nur noch eine andere neue Lehrerin. Jule Black, die Nachfolgerin von der armen Charity Burbage. Sie ist noch sehr jung, aber ich habe beschlossen, frei werdende Stellen in unserem Kollegium mit jüngeren Lehrkräften zu besetzen. Ein bisschen frischer Wind wird hier in Hogwarts auch nicht verkehrt sein."

Wir gingen also hinunter in die Große Halle. Am Lehrertisch warteten bereits die anderen Lehrer, und ich wurde von ihnen freudig begrüßt. Besonders Horace Slughorn konnte es nicht sein lassen, mich mit einem wahren Wortschwall zu begrüßen. „Chantal! Was für eine Freude, dich hier in Hogwarts wiederzusehen! Ich kann mich noch so gut an dich als Schülerin erinnern. Eine der besten deines Jahrgangs warst du damals. Und nun kehrst du als Lehrerin hierher zurück!" Teils amüsiert, teils auch genervt hörte ich Horace zu. Er würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Bestimmt stellte er wohl bereits Überlegungen an, welche Schüler er wohl in seinen Slug-Club einladen würde. 

Zum Glück blieb es mir erspart, beim Abendessen neben ihm zu sitzen. Vielmehr saß ich zwischen Minerva und der Bibliothekarin, Irma Pince. An Minervas anderer Seite saß die andere neue Lehrerin. Sie war wirklich noch sehr jung. Sie konnte kaum älter als Anfang zwanzig sein. Irma Pince wandte sich mir zu. „Immer noch so belesen, Chantal? Mit dir konnte man sich immer so gut über Bücher unterhalten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern, die Lesen nur als Pflicht angesehen haben, warst du wirklich eine Freundin von Büchern." „Das bin ich immer noch", antwortete ich. Auch die anderen Lehrer sprachen mich immer wieder auf verschiedene Episoden aus meiner Schulzeit an. Und diese Geschichten ließen mich an so viele glückliche Momente denken, die ich in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. 

Nachdem das Abendessen beendet war, zog ich mich in meine Räume zurück. Die ganzen Erinnerungen an meine eigene Schulzeit waren mir doch sehr nahegegangen. Aber das Leben musste weitergehen, und ich hatte noch Aufgaben zu erfüllen.


	3. Chapter 3 Der Empfang der Schüler

Kapitel 3 - Der Empfang der Schüler

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte ich überwiegend damit, meine Räume wohnlicher einzurichten. Meine Kleidung war schnell im Schrank verstaut. Auch meine Bücherregale blieben nicht lange leer, denn ich hatte natürlich alle meine Bücher mitgebracht, obwohl ich mit Sicherheit auch die Bibliothek von Hogwarts ausgiebig benutzen und manche Unterhaltung mit Irma Pince führen würde. Danach begann ich meine Bilder aufzuhängen. Ich besaß eine Menge Zauberfotos aus den verschiedenen Stationen meiner Vergangenheit. Einige waren noch aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Fast alle zeigten vier Jungen, manchmal auch zusammen mit mir. Das waren meine alten Schulfreunde: James, Sirius, Peter und Remus, auch als die Herumtreiber bekannt. Ja, damals waren wir noch jung und unbekümmert gewesen, ohne zu ahnen, was uns noch bevorstehen würde. Und jetzt war von uns fünfen nur ich noch übrig. Weitere Bilder: Die Jungen mit ihren Freundinnen. Papa, noch bevor er alle diese schrecklichen Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Ich mit Fabian, meiner ersten großen Liebe. Fabian mit seinem Bruder Gideon. Der erste Phoenix-Orden. So viele von diesen Leuten waren schon lange tot...James mit Lily und Harry. Remus, als Erwachsener. Auch er hatte vor ein paar Jahren diese Räume hier bewohnt. Aber auch er konnte nur für ein Jahr bleiben, weil sein so lange gehütetes Geheimnis ans Licht kam. Remus mit Tonks. Wie sehr hatte ich mich darüber gefreut, als sie geheiratet hatten. Und nun war nur noch ihr kleiner Sohn Teddy da. 

Ich schüttelte diese traurigen Gedanken ab, während ich weiter meine Bilder aufhängte. So, nun sah alles doch schon viel besser aus. Ich konnte mich aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit noch gut daran erinnern, dass diese Räume bisher in jedem Schuljahr anders ausgesehen hatten. Denn jedes Jahr hatte jemand anderes hier gewohnt, und jede Lehrkraft hatte ihren eigenen Geschmack. Aber da meine Chancen gut standen, dass ich mehr als nur ein Jahr bleiben würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich für längere Zeit die letzte sein, die diesen Räumen ihren Stempel aufdrücken würde. Ich stellte meine Antiobskuranten auf, wobei ich unwillkürlich an das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters denken musste. Auch er hatte solche Geräte besessen, eine wesentlich größere Sammlung als meine. Als letztes räumte ich noch meinen Schreibtisch ein, denn dort würde ich einen großen Teil der Zeit außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden verbringen, denn ich musste hier nicht nur meinen Unterricht vorbereiten, sondern schrieb auch an einem Buch.

Das letzte, was ich auspackte, war ein Kästchen, das ich in meinen Schreibtisch stellte. Dieses war randvoll mit Briefen, die ich im Lauf von Jahren erhalten hatte. Viele davon stammten noch aus der Zeit, als ich noch selber Hogwarts-Schülerin war. Ich seufzte. Nun würden wohl keine Briefe mehr hinzukommen, denn von den Personen, die mir regelmäßig geschrieben hatten, lebte nicht eine mehr.

Nachdem ich mit der Einrichtung meiner Räume fertig war, entschloss ich mich, noch einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien zu machen, denn bis zur Ankunft der Schüler war noch Zeit. Ich wollte einfach noch nur sehen, ob sich seit dem letzten Mal, als ich unter anderen, schrecklichen Umständen hier gewesen war, irgend etwas verändert hatte. Aber nichts schien zunächst mehr auf die entsetzliche Schlacht um Hogwarts hinzuweisen. Die Lehrer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, um alles wieder instand zu setzen. Ich sah auch Hagrids Hütte und nahm mir vor, in den nächsten Tagen seiner Einladung zum Tee unbedingt Folge zu leisten. Vielleicht hatte er auch wieder ein paar interessante Tiere entdeckt, die er mir zeigen würde.

Als Letztes besuchte ich die Grabstätte von Professor Dumbledore. Auch sie wirkte, als wenn sie niemals aufgebrochen worden wäre. Aber hier fand ich doch etwas, was früher nicht da gewesen war. Es war nämlich eine Gedenktafel aufgestellt worden, auf der die Namen von allen standen, die bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts auf der Seite der Schule gekämpft und dabei ihr Leben verloren hatten. Ich las etliche Namen, die mir gut bekannt waren. Mühsam kämpfte ich um Fassung, denn in mir stiegen wieder alle diese Bilder hoch, die ich in den letzten Wochen zu verdrängen versuchte: Die Wand, die zusammenstürzte und Fred unter sich begrub. Remus und Tonks, die in der Großen Halle zwischen den anderen Toten lagen. Colin creevey, der Junge, der sich, obwohl noch minderjährig, zurückgeschlichen hatte und möglicherweise einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Und Severus, jahrelang von allen falsch eingeschätzt. Erst ganz am Ende kam die Wahrheit über ihn ans Licht.

Tief erschüttert begab ich mich wieder ins Schloss, denn allmählich war es Zeit, mich für den Empfang der Schüler vorzubereiten. 

Eine Stunde später saß ich mit den anderen Lehrern am Lehrertisch und sah zu, wie zunächst die Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse nach und nach die Große Halle betraten und sich an ihre Haustische setzten. Minerva befand sich im Nebenraum, um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen. Auch Hagrid saß noch nicht am Lehrertisch. Ich sah zu den Schülertischen herüber. Der Tisch der Slytherins blieb dabei halb leer, besonders gab es an diesem Tisch kaum ältere Schüler. Ich erblickte jedoch Draco Malfoy, aber er wirkte völlig verändert. Von seiner affektierten Art und Weise schien nichts mehr übrig geblieben zu sein. Ich blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber, und hier sah ich viele bekannte Gesichter. Gleich auf den ersten Blick erblickte ich Harry, Ron und Hermine, und nicht weit von ihnen sah ich Ginny und Neville sitzen. Sie waren in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt. Nach ihren Gesichtern zu schließen, war es alles andere als eine fröhliche Unterhaltung.

Schließlich ging die Tür zu dem Nebenraum auf, und Minerva betrat mit den neuen Erstklässlern die Große Halle. Tatsächlich war zu erkennen, als sich die Erstklässler aufstellten, dass es ein gut Teil mehr waren, als ich es aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte. Die Einteilung der Schüler begann, und es fiel dabei auf, dass es, sobald ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde, Buhrufe von den anderen Tischen gab. Mehrmals musste Minerva sehr energisch „Ruhe!" rufen. Demnach war der Ruf des Hauses Slytherin inzwischen sogar noch schlechter als während meiner eigenen Schulzeit. 

Nach der Einteilung der Schüler, die entsprechend mehr Zeit als sonst in Anspruch genommen hatte, hielt Minerva eine Rede. Zunächst begann sie mit den üblichen Dingen, wie der Warnung, dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Walds für alle Schüler verboten sei und eine Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände bei Mr. Filch einzusehen wäre. Dann verkündete sie: „Ich freue mich außerdem, hier in Hogwarts zwei neue Lehrkräfte begrüßen zu dürfen. Zum einen die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, Professor Black." Die junge Lehrerin erhob sich. Der Beifall, den sie bekam, war eher spärlich, denn Muggelkunde war inzwischen nicht mehr Pflichtfach wie unter der Schreckensherrschaft der Carrows, und es war anzunehmen, dass nicht allzu viele Schüler dieses Fach belegen würden. Minerva fuhr daraufhin fort: „Und außerdem möchte ich euch die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Moody." Auch ich erhob mich und sah, wie unzählige Augen mich anstarrten. Im gleichen Moment ertönte donnernder Applaus. Am heftigsten klatschten die älteren Schüler am Gryffindor-Tisch, besonders die Siebtklässler, die zurückgekommen waren, um ihren Schulabschluss zu machen. 


	4. Chapter 4 Pläne

Kapitel 4 - Pläne

Während des anschließenden Festmahls bemerkte ich, wie die Schüler immer wieder neugierig zu mir herübersahen. Schließlich war ich bekannt, und nicht nur das, es hatte aufgrund eines schlecht recherchierten Artikels im Tagespropheten einiges Gerede über mich gegeben, und dies nicht zum ersten Mal. Letztendlich hatte es, aufgrund der Intervention von Kings und zahlreicher Protestschreiben Beteiligter, eine Richtigstellung gegeben, aber einige Zweifel blieben in solchen Fällen immer zurück. Und dies hatte schließlich auch dazu geführt, dass ich mich im Ministerium nicht mehr wohlgefühlt hatte. Zwar hatte mir Kingsley Beförderungen bis hin zur Leitung der Aurorenzentrale in Aussicht gestellt, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich darüber freuen, denn ich bekam durchaus mit, dass immer noch über mich getuschelt wurde. Deswegen war mir Minervas Brief, in dem sie angefragt hatte, ob ich nicht als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts kommen wollte, durchaus eine Überlegung wert gewesen, und letztendlich hatte ich mich dafür entschieden.

Während des Essens unterhielt ich mich mit Minerva. „Es wird sich in absehbarer Zeit noch einiges ändern", erklärte sie. „Ich habe zwar jetzt vorläufig die Leitung der Schule übernommen. Aber wir werden wohl entweder einen anderen Schulleiter bekommen, oder wir müssen noch einen anderen Lehrer für Verwandlung einstellen, denn beidem auf die Dauer gerecht zu werden, ist so gut wie unmöglich. Außerdem möchte Horace so bald wie möglich endgültig in den Ruhestand gehen, das bedeutet, dass wir einen Nachfolger für ihn suchen müssen. Und Pomona will in zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand gehen, aber, wenn alles gut geht, steht ihr Nachfolger bereits fest." „Wer denn?" fragte ich. „Neville Longbottom", antwortete Minerva. „Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren in seinen schulischen Leistungen bemerkenswert gut herausgemacht. Und gerade in Kräuterkunde war er immer der Beste. Wenn er also seinen Abschluss mit guten Noten macht, kann er ein Jahr später hierher zurückkommen und Pomonas Posten übernehmen." „Das ist ja wunderbar!" erwiderte ich. „Das wäre genau das Richtige für Neville."

Ich sah zu Neville hinüber, der am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und sich gerade mit Harry unterhielt. Ich kannte ihn schon von klein an. Über Nevilles Großmutter hatte ich mich insgeheim immer lustig gemacht, wegen ihrer unmöglichen Kleidung. Und oft genug hatte ich, als ich noch Hogwarts-Schülerin war, mitbekommen, wie sie ihren Sohn Frank heruntergeputzt hatte, weil sie mit seinen Noten nicht zufrieden war oder wegen seiner Schludrigkeit. Und später behandelte sie ihren Enkel nach der Tragödie mit seinen Eltern, die wohl den Rest ihres Lebens im St.Mungo´s verbringen würden, noch wesentlich schlimmer. Der arme Junge hatte keine Chance, Selbstvertrauen zu entwickeln, bis er dann ab der fünften Klasse wirklich über sich hinausgewachsen war. Und letztendlich hatte er während des entsetzlichen Krieges entscheidend mit zu unserem Sieg über Voldemort und seine üblen Kreaturen beigetragen. Ja, ich konnte nur zustimmen, dass er genau der Richtige wäre, Pomonas Nachfolger zu werden. 

„Das sind natürlich eine ganze Menge Veränderungen, die uns bevorstehen, Minerva", sagte ich. „Da hast du schon recht, Chantal", antwortete Minerva. „Aber wir müssen jetzt vorausschauen und nicht zurück. Es wird natürlich sehr schwierig sein, einen solchen Schulleiter wie Albus zu ersetzen. Trotz allem, was im nachhinein über ihn herausgekommen ist, er war einer der besten, die wir jemals hatten." „Ja, das ist schon richtig", sagte ich. „Aber das Leben geht weiter. Und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen."

Das Abendessen ging zu Ende. Lehrer und Schüler erhoben sich und verließen die Große Halle. Ich beobachtete, wie die Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser sich um die Erstklässler kümmerten. Alles wirkte auf den ersten Blick so normal, als wenn es nicht gerade erst wenige Monate her gewesen wäre, dass Hogwarts keine Schule, sondern Schauplatz des schlimmsten Krieges gewesen war, den es in der Welt der Zauberer je gegeben hatte. Dass wir jedoch noch ziemlich weit von der Normalität entfernt waren, stellte sich jedoch heraus, als eine Gruppe von Schülern auf mich zukam. Es waren mehrere von den Siebtklässlern, die zurückgekommen waren, um ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen, nämlich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville. 

„Chantal, eh, Professor Moody?" sprach mich schließlich Harry an. „Sie hier als Lehrerin in Hogwarts?" „Ja, Minerva hat mich darum gebeten", antwortete ich. „Ich dachte, du, eh, Sie sollten Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale werden", ergänzte Ron. „So hat jedenfalls mein Vater erzählt." „Ja, Kingsley hat mir den Posten angeboten", antwortete ich. „Aber ich habe mich letztendlich dagegen entschieden. Es ist eine längere Geschichte. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich sie euch gerne erzählen. Aber nicht hier mitten auf dem Korridor. Kommt morgen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in mein Büro. Dort können wir reden." Ja, gut, wir kommen gerne" ,sagte Harry. „Aber es wird noch ungewohnt sein, Sie jetzt plötzlich Professor Moody zu nennen." „Klar, wir waren Kampfgefährten", erwiderte ich. „Und in dieser Situation waren Förmlichkeiten nicht angebracht. Aber ich fürchte, im Klassenzimmer werde ich wohl darauf bestehen müssen. Wegen der anderen Schüler. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, ich muss mich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Wir sehen uns dann zuerst mal morgen früh in der zweiten Stunde zum Unterricht." 

Nach diesen Worten ging ich in meine Räume, um meine Lehrpläne für die verschiedenen Klassen auszuarbeiten. Hier gab es eine ganze Menge zu tun. Ich hatte mir die Unterlagen angesehen, um mir ein Bild davon zu machen, was in vergangenen Schuljahr durchgenommen worden war, und was ich dort zu lesen bekam, überstieg meine allerschlimmsten Befürchtungen. Der gesamte Unterricht hatte nicht nur in der Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche bestanden, nein, ganz offensichtlich war, ganz besonders in den oberen Klassen, allerübelste Schwarze Magie praktiziert worden. Bei einigen dieser Zauber, die angewandt worden waren, sträubten sich mir die Haare. Dagegen hatten die Schüler überhaupt nichts von den Dingen gelernt, die in dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste normalerweise gelehrt wurden. Es gab also, wie es aussah, noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit für mich, vor allen Dingen natürlich bei den Klassen, die auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereitet werden mussten. Und außerdem würde ich mit den Schülern noch ein paar ernste Worte darüber reden müssen, dass sie alle diese schrecklichen Dinge, die sie im vergangenen Schuljahr gelernt hatten, auf keinen Fall wieder anwenden durften.


	5. Chapter 5 Meine erste Unterrichtsstunde

Hogwarts nach der Schlacht - Kapitel 5 --Meine erste Unterrichtsstunde

Als erstes hatte ich am nächsten Morgen meine erste Unterrichtsstunde mit den Siebtklässlern, die zurückgekommen waren, um ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen. Da dies insgesamt weniger Schüler waren als normalerweise in einer Klasse waren, wurden diese Schüler, unabhängig davon, in welcher Klasse sie waren, zusammen unterrichtet. Im Stillen hoffte ich, dass es nicht zu allzu großen Feindseligkeiten kommen würde, denn die Stimmung beim Empfang der neuen Schüler hatte mir gar nicht gefallen. Ich nahm mir vor, zumindest in meiner Gegenwart Hetzereien und Feindseligkeiten nicht zu dulden.

Ich betrat das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler blickten mir schon erwartungsvoll entgegen. „Guten Morgen!" rief ich. „Die meisten von euch kennen mich ja schon. In diesem Fall werden sich lange Erklärungen wohl erübrigen. Wir wollen deshalb auch gleich zur Sache kommen. Professor McGonagall hat mich gefragt, ob ich bereit wäre, als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zu kommen, und ich habe mich letztendlich dafür entschieden. Und, wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl nach vielen Jahren die erste sein, die eine reelle Chance hat, länger als ein Jahr zu bleiben. 

Kurz und gut, jahrelang ist in diesem Fach bemerkenswert viel im Argen geblieben. Über die Gründe brauchen wir uns nicht lange zu unterhalten, mittlerweile ist die Geschichte von dem Fluch, die jahrelang nur als Gerücht gehandelt wurde, allgemein bekannt. Und demzufolge seid ihr mit dem, was ihr als Siebtklässler eigentlich schon können müsstet, doch sehr im Rückstand. Daran müssen wir dringend arbeiten. Und dies nicht nur, weil ihr eure UTZ machen müsst, sondern auch für euer weiteres Leben. Dieser letzte Krieg ist zwar vorbei, aber weiß man im voraus, ob nicht irgendwann eine neue Katastrophe auf unsere Welt zukommt? Und für einen solchen Fall müsst ihr gewappnet sein. Viele von denen, die in den beiden Kriegen ums Leben gekommen sind, könnten vielleicht noch leben, wenn sie beizeiten ausreichend gelernt hätten, sich zu schützen. 

Noch ein Wort zum letzten Schuljahr. Einige von euch waren in diesem Schuljahr gar nicht hier, und was die anderen hier gelernt haben, das kann man kaum als Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bezeichnen. Was diese Dunklen Künste angeht, die hier im letzten Schuljahr unterrichtet wurden, einige von euch haben ja bereits die Erfahrung gemacht, dass dieses Zeug sehr leicht auf diejenigen zurückschlägt, die es anwenden. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass jemand tatsächlich Dämonsfeuer beschworen hat, und das auch noch in einem Haus voller Menschen, dann kommt mir die Galle hoch. Wisst ihr, dass wir alle haarscharf an einer ganz großen Katastrophe vorbeigekommen sind?" 

Ich blickte zu Draco Malfoy hin. Er war sehr blass geworden. „Ja, Frau Professor", murmelte er kleinlaut. „Dieses Dämonsfeuer hat die üble Eigenschaft, dass es, wenn es außer Kontrolle gerät, immer weiterbrennt, bis dass es den Verursacher verbrannt hat", erklärte ich. „So hart es jetzt klingen mag, es war ein Glück, dass es nicht gelungen ist, diesen Crabbe aus dem Raum der Wünsche herauszuholen. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre. Kurz und gut, wenn ich irgend jemanden dabei erwischen sollte, dass er oder sie irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Zauber anwendet, werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass der- oder diejenige die Schule verlassen muss. Und dasselbe gilt für die Anwendung von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen an Menschen. Ihr wisst, was diese Flüche anrichten können, und dass sie auch aus diesem Grund unverzeihlich sind. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir in dieser Schlacht dazu gezwungen waren, sie anzuwenden, aber hier ging es darum, uns selber oder andere zu retten. Aber Unverzeihliche Flüche sind nichts, womit man herumspielt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Ich blickte mich in der Klasse um. Keine Hand hob sich, aber einige Schüler waren sehr blass geworden.

„So, und jetzt zum Unterricht in der nächsten Zeit", fuhr ich fort. „Den letzten planmäßigen Unterricht hattet ihr in der sechsten Klasse bei dem Kollegen Snape. Er hat mit euch die ungesagten Zauber durchgenommen, wie ich aus seinen Unterlagen entnehmen konnte, und so wie es aussieht, hatten damit einige Schüler noch ihre Schwierigkeiten. Wir werden uns also noch einmal damit befassen. Aber zunächst mal: Kann mir jemand sagen, was der Vorteil eines ungesagten Zaubers gegenüber eines gesagten Zaubers ist?" Ich blickte meine Schüler an. Mehrere hoben die Hand. „Ja, Mr. Weasley?", fragte ich. „Bei den ungesagten Zaubern hat man den Vorteil, dass der Gegner nicht weiß, was für einen Zauber man anwenden will", antwortete Ron. „Und das kann einem einen zeitlichen Vorteil einbringen." „Richtig", sagte ich. „Und dieser Vorteil kann entscheidend sein. Manchmal entscheidend über Leben und Tod. Mir wurde schon kaum dass ich in der Lage war, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, beigebracht, dass ich mich immer bemühen müsste, dem Gegner eben um genau diesen Bruchteil von Sekunden voraus zu sein. Und dabei können ungesagte Zauber eine Hilfe sein. Die Technik als solche hat Kollege Snape euch ja schon erklärt. Die Kraft eurer Gedanken immer nach vorne auf den Zauberstab richten und nicht versuchen, irgend etwas zu murmeln. Bildet jetzt Paare und versucht es." 

Ich wartete ab, bis alle Schüler sich einen Partner gesucht und sich einander gegenüber aufgestellt hatten. Dann ging ich die Reihe ab und beobachtete die Schüler. Einige, wie beispielsweise Hermine, machten ihre Sache gut, aber bei einigen sah ich noch, dass sie versuchten, ihre Zauber leise auszusprechen, so dass ich ihnen die Technik noch einmal erklären musste. Am Ende der Stunde hatten dann einige weitere Schüler den Trick heraus.

„Na, also", sagte ich. „Aber ich schätze mal, einige von euch werden das noch gründlich üben müssen. Dafür werden wir noch die eine oder andere Unterrichtsstunde dransetzen müssen. Und jetzt macht, dass ihr in eure nächste Stunde kommt." Die Schüler verließen die Klasse. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville blieben noch bei mir stehen. „Also, bis heute Nachmittag, Professor Moody", sagte Harry. „Ja", antwortete ich. „In meinem Büro."


	6. Chapter 6 Die Erstklässler

Die Erstklässler

Nach der Stunde mit den Siebtklässlern hatte ich zunächst Pause bis nach dem Mittagessen, danach sollte ich die Erstklässler unterrichten, und zwar Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen. Ich seufzte, als ich an die Unruhe beim Empfang der neuen Schüler dachte. Hoffentlich kam es nicht bereits jetzt zu Feindseligkeiten. Es musste doch möglich sein, dass irgendwann die Menschen aus ihren eigenen Fehlern lernten! Aber ich würde schon ein paar passende Worte mit den Schülern reden, wenn es notwendig wäre.

Beim Mittagessen blickte ich zu den Haustischen hinüber. Die Stimmung war im Großen und Ganzen friedlich. Jedenfalls war von Streitereien nichts zu erkennen. Minerva folgte meinem Blick. „Ich habe heute in meiner Verwandlungsstunde schon erklärt, dass so ein Benehmen, wie es gestern bei der Einteilung gelaufen ist, hier nicht geduldet wird und dass wir aus unseren alten Fehlern lernen müssen. Vielleicht kannst du ja deinen Schülern nachher auch noch ein paar passende Worte sagen. Immerhin bist du selber eine Slytherin gewesen und bist nicht nur niemals auf der Dunklen Seite gewesen, sondern hast gegen das Böse gekämpft, genau wie dein Vater und schon Generationen von Moodys vor dir." 

„Und ich bin auch niemals eine Muggelhasserin gewesen", ergänzte ich. „Schließlich sind nicht alle Muggels wie meine charakterschwache Mutter, mein brutaler Stiefvater und meine bigotten Großeltern." „Ja, du hast Glück gehabt", entgegnete Minerva. „Wer weiß, was für ein Mensch du geworden wärest, wenn Alastor nicht bereit gewesen wäre, dich anzuerkennen. Auf dich alleine gestellt, und das auch noch in Slytherin, hättest du dich vielleicht ganz anders entwickelt." 

„Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, Minerva", sagte ich. „Mir vorzustellen, ich wäre böse geworden und hätte vielleicht, ohne es zu wissen, gegen meinen eigenen Vater und meinen Cousin gekämpft, ist für mich ein absoluter Horrorgedanke. Einen liebevolleren Vater hätte ich gar nicht haben können. Und Remus hat seine Aufgabe, sich um mich zu kümmern, sehr ernst genommen. Er war für mich wie ein großer Bruder." 

„Alastor mag seine Fehler gehabt haben, Chantal", erwiderte Minerva. „Und seine Frauengeschichten in jungen Jahren mögen einer davon gewesen sein. Ich habe dir ja schon kurz vor deinem Schulabschluss davon erzählt, dass schon zu unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit die Mädchen hinter ihm her waren. Aber er hätte dich niemals im Stich gelassen. Er war nicht der Mann, eine Verantwortung einfach abzulehnen. Und Remus, er war immer der Vernünftigste von den Rumtreibern. Nur schade, dass es ihm nie gelungen ist, auch seinen Freunden mal ein bisschen mehr Vernunft beizubringen. Aber für ihn war es Ehrensache, sich um seine kleine Kusine zu kümmern." 

„Ja, ich bin mit ihm und seinen Freunden zusammen im gleichen Abteil gereist, als ich das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam", erzählte ich. „Seine Freunde waren zunächst gar nicht besonders begeistert davon, ganz besonders Peter nicht. Aber das hat sich bei James und Sirius schnell geändert. Vermutlich fanden sie mich interessant, wegen meiner Lebensgeschichte und meinen Fähigkeiten, die ich bereits damals besaß. Mit Peter wurde ich nie richtig warm, obwohl er mir manchmal leid tat. Aber dass ausgerechnet er zum Verräter wurde, hätte ich ihm trotzdem niemals zugetraut." 

„In mancher Beziehung konnte Peter einem auch leid tun", erwiderte Minerva. „James und Sirius brauchten ihn vor allem als Publikum für sich selber. Und so wird in all den Jahren ein Groll auf seine Freunde herangewachsen sein. Aber Peter ist das beste Beispiel dafür, dass nicht nur Slytherins auf die Dunkle Seite wechseln." – „Ja, und Barty Crouch jr.", ergänzte ich. „Ein Ravenclaw und ein exzellenter Schüler. Und böser als er konnte ein Mensch nicht mehr sein. Wenn ich daran denke, was er Vater angetan hat." 

„Und welch ein toller Schauspieler", meinte Minerva. „Albus und ich haben uns noch lange die allergrößten Vorwürfe gemacht, weil wir nichts gemerkt haben. Schließlich haben wir Alastor schon seit vielen Jahren gekannt." – „Und ich habe auch nichts gemerkt", erwiderte ich. „Seine Briefe klangen so echt. Über einige Dinge habe ich sogar schallend gelacht. Vielleicht wäre mir etwas aufgefallen, wenn wir uns in diesem Zeitraum einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden hätten. Aber dies hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Er war schließlich sogar skrupellos genug, seinen eigenen Vater umzubringen, da hätte er vor einem weiteren Mord garantiert nicht zurückgeschreckt." - „Ganz bestimmt nicht vor dem Mord an einer der am besten ausgebildetsten Aurorinnen des Zaubereiministeriums", ergänzte Minerva. „Vermutlich hätte er dich schneller umgebracht, als wie jemand Quidditch sagen kann." Danach schwiegen wir beide, jeder von uns mit den Gedanken an die uns nahestehenden Menschen beschäftigt.

Nach dem Mittagessen machte ich mich auf zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit den Erstklässlern. Sobald ich das Klassenzimmer erreichte, sah ich, dass sie alle schon vor der Tür standen und warteten. In den Gesichtern dieser Kinder war die pure Neugier geschrieben, und ich war bereits darauf gefasst, eine Menge Fragen beantworten zu müssen. 

Kaum dass wir das Klassenzimmer betreten hatten, eilten die Kleinen sofort auf ihre Plätze. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, als ich mich schließlich vorstellte. „Ihr habt es gestern Abend schon gehört, ich bin Chantal Moody und ab heute eure Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und da ihr offenbar eine Menge Fragen habt, die ihr mir stellen wollt, dann stellt sie am besten jetzt." 

Sogleich erhoben sich eine Menge Hände, und die Fragen prasselten nur so auf mich ein. „Sind Sie eine Verwandte von Alastor Moody?"- „Ja, das ist richtig. Ich bin Alastor Moodys Tochter." 

„Und Sie waren auch eine Aurorin?" – „Ich bin es immer noch. Das Zaubereiministerium hat mich zwar auf eigenen Wunsch langfristig an Hogwarts als Lehrerin ausgeliehen, allerdings bin ich dort nicht vollständig ausgeschieden. Ich arbeite noch immer für das Ministerium, indem ich mittwochs weiterhin als Aurorenausbilderin tätig bin. Deswegen gebe ich mittwochs auch keinen Unterricht in Hogwarts. Ich unterrichte in der Aurorenschule Duellieren und Flüche. Das konnte ich dem Zaubereiminister nicht abschlagen, da es mittlerweile, bedingt durch die beiden Kriege, nicht mehr allzu viele Auroren gibt. Bereits im ersten Krieg sind viele Auroren gefallen. Durch diese Probleme, die es in Hogwarts damit gegeben hat, wirklich gute Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden, waren sie zu einem großen Teil nicht ausreichend ausgebildet. Die Trainer an der Aurorenschule taten was sie konnten, aber jahrelange Rückstände konnten einfach nicht wettgemacht werden. Mich hat mein Vater bereits während meiner Schulzeit selber ausgebildet, hinter dem Rücken des Ministeriums, damit ich frühzeitig lernte, mich zu schützen. Und in der zeit nach dem Krieg wurden zu wenige neue Auroren ausgebildet, da sich im Zaubereiministerium einige Leute zu sicher fühlten." 

„Stimmt das, was man erzählt, dass Ihr Vater in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens verrückt war? Dass er unter Verfolgungswahn gelitten hat?", fragte schließlich ein Mädchen aus dem Haus Slytherin. 

Ich seufzte. Fing das schon wieder an? Einige Tage nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts war erst auf Kingsleys Betreiben hin ein Artikel über meinen Vater im Tagespropheten erschienen, in dem sein Tod, den das Zaubereiministerium bis dahin verschwiegen hatte, bekannt gegeben wurde. In diesem Artikel wurde auch über die Machenschaften berichtet, mit denen das Zaubereiministerium zu den Zeiten, als Cornelius Fudge noch Zaubereiminister gewesen war, meinen Vater nur deswegen in Verruf gebracht hatte, weil er nicht im gleichen Maße den Kopf in den Sand steckte, wie es zu viele andere taten. Von vorneherein hatte er gesagt, dass mit dem unerklärlichen Verschwinden Voldemorts in der Halloweennacht von 1981, als James und Lily Potter von Voldemort getötet wurden und ihr Sohn Harry wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte, keineswegs alles vorbei und Voldemort nicht tot war. Es war einfach viel bequemer, meinen Vater, angeblich wegen seiner Verletzungen, in den Ruhestand abzuschieben und im Anschluss daran mit Gerüchten über seinen geistigen Zustand seinen Ruf zu untergraben. Einige Jahre wiederholte sich fast dasselbe Spiel mit Harry und Dumbledore nach den Vorfällen beim Trimagischen Turnier. Als Fudge schließlich erkennen musste, dass sowohl mein Vater als auch Dumbledore und Harry recht hatten, war es längst zu spät. 

„Er war keineswegs verrückt", antwortete ich daraufhin. „Nicht verrückter als Dumbledore und Harry, über die auch solche Gerüchte im Tagespropheten verbreitert wurde. Wie ihr an der jüngsten Geschichte erkennen könnt, hatten alle drei nicht unrecht, als sie erklärten, dass der Horror keineswegs vorbei war. Wahrscheinlich könnten viele von den Menschen, die im zweiten Krieg gefallen sind, noch leben, wenn man auf sie gehört hätte." Ich schwieg für einen Moment, da in mir ein Teil der alten Verbitterung wieder hochkam, wenn ich an all die Verstorbenen dachte, von denen ich viele gut gekannt hatte. 

„Und was den Verfolgungswahn angeht, es ist zwar richtig, dass mein Vater in den letzten Jahren seines Lebens übervorsichtig und schreckhaft wurde, oder kauzig, wie manche sagen. Aber ich würde manche von diesen Lästermäulern gerne sehen, wenn auf sie im gleichen Maße ausgesprochen reale Anschläge verübt würden. Das, was vor vier Jahren passiert ist, war nicht der erste Anschlag, der in Zeiten von angeblichem Frieden von Todessern auf meinen Vater verübt wurde. Ihr wart zu der Zeit, als gegen die verhafteten Todesser vor dem Zauberergamot verhandelt wurde, noch nicht geboren, daher könnt ihr nicht wissen, dass einige der Verletzungen, die mein Vater erlitten hat, keineswegs aus dem Krieg stammten." 

Nach diesen Worten hielt ich einen alten Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten hoch, in dem über die Verhandlung gegen die Lestranges und Barty Crouch jr. Berichtet wurde. Neben einigen anderen Bildern war ein Bild der Zuschauer der Verhandlung zu sehen. „Hier, schaut, mein Vater sitzt dort direkt neben Dumbledore. Schaut genau hin, und sagt mir dann, was euch auffällt." 

Ein Junge aus dem Haus Gryffindor hob die Hand. „Auf diesem Bild hatte er dieses seltsame Auge noch nicht", sagte er. „Richtig", erwiderte ich. „Und zum Zeitpunkt der Verhandlung war der Krieg schon lange vorbei. Es ist auf diesem Bild nicht erkennbar, weil die Zuschauer alle sitzen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte mein Vater auch noch zwei heile Beine. Mich selber hat der gleiche Fluch, der uns wahrscheinlich beide von unseren Besen fegen sollte, nur gestreift." Mit diesen Worten hob ich meinen Umhang soweit an, dass die Schüler die Narben an meinen Beinen sehen konnten. 

Ich sah, dass einige der Kinder ziemlich erschrocken auf meine Beine starrten. Ich konnte es gut verstehen, denn da mein Gesicht bis auf eine kleine Narbe an meiner rechten Wange unversehrt war, musste dieser Anblick natürlich ein Schock sein. Ich wartete ab, bis die Klasse sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Dann fragte ich: „Möchte noch jemand von euch etwas fragen? Ansonsten würde ich nämlich gerne erklären, was ich in der nächsten Zeit mit euch durchnehmen werde." 

Das Slytherin-Mädchen, das mich gefragt hatte, ob mein Vater verrückt gewesen war und das Susanna Wilding hieß, hob noch einmal die Hand. „Ja, Miss Wilding?" – "Warum haben Sie eigentlich den Posten als Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale abgelehnt?" Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, als ich diese Frage beantwortete. „Warum hätte ich einen Posten annehmen sollen, den mein Vater zweimal abgelehnt hat? Dieser Posten ist ein reiner Schreibtischjob, und Kriege werden nicht am Schreibtisch gewonnen. Ich wollte viel lieber etwas nützliches tun." Dies war nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber über die andere Hälfte war ich noch nicht bereit, mit diesen Kindern zu reden. Den vier Schülern, die ich für den Nachmittag in mein Büro eingeladen hatte, würde ich natürlich auch das andere erklären. Sie kannten mich immerhin ein wenig besser und würden vermutlich meine Gründe verstehen.

Da anschließend keine Fragen mehr kamen, erläuterte ich meinen Schülern zunächst den Unterrichtsstoff der nächsten Monate. Diese Kinder mussten zunächst die grundlegenden Dinge erlernen, denn es gab in der Zaubererwelt auch im Alltag Gefahren, denen sie begegnen und vor denen sie sich schützen mussten, wie beispielsweise Doxys, Irrwichte und Ähnliches. Mit diesen Dingen würde ich anfangen. Ich sah, dass einige Gryffindor-Schüler mich erstaunt ansahen, als ich von diesen Alltagsgefahren sprach. Vermutlich handelte es sich um muggelstämmige Kinder, die von all diesen Dingen noch nie gehört hatten. Ich konnte ihr Erstaunen sehr gut verstehen, denn auch ich hatte, da ich in den ersten elf Jahren meines Lebens in der Muggelwelt gelebt hatte, lernen müssen, dass auch in der Welt der Zauberer nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein war


	7. Chapter 7Die Teestunde

Die Teestunde Die Teestunde

Nach meinem Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern hatte ich für den Rest des Tages frei und zog mich in mein Büro zurück, um meine Gäste dort zu empfangen. Ich hatte Tee gemacht und Gebäck aus der Küche kommen lassen, denn ich hatte noch immer einen guten Draht zu den Hauselfen. Besonders Kreacher überschlug sich inzwischen geradezu damit, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Dies hatte einmal ganz anders ausgesehen. Zu der Zeit, als das Haus am Grimmaultsplatz noch das Hauptquartier des Ordens gewesen war, pflegte er mich grundsätzlich zu beleidigen, denn schließlich war ich nicht nur ein Halbblut, sondern auch noch gebürtige Französin. Kreachers verändertes Verhalten war vermutlich das Werk von Harry, den er inzwischen voll und ganz als seinen Herrn anerkannte.

Zur festgesetzten Zeit erschienen schließlich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville in meinem Büro. Nachdem die vier sich hingesetzt hatten, erklärte ich ihnen: „Hier drinnen braucht ihr mich nicht mit ‚Professor' anzureden. Das wäre albern, besonders bei euch beiden, die ich schon von klein an kenne." Ich sah Ron und Neville an. Schließlich kannte ich die Familien von beiden bereits seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit. Nevilles Eltern waren beide Kollegen von mir gewesen, bis die Lestranges sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten, und mit Mollys jüngstem Bruder, Fabiennes Vater, hatte ich kurz vor der Heirat gestanden, als er mit seinem Bruder Gideon bei einem Todesser-Angriff getötet wurde. Ich hatte auch Harry als Baby gekannt, denn auch James und Lily, seine Eltern, waren Schulfreunde von mir gewesen. Aber dann wurde Harry nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aus mir damals noch unbekannten Gründen zu diesen Muggel-Verwandten gebracht, und ich hatte ihn jahrelang nicht wiedergesehen.

Allen vieren war anzusehen, dass sie eine ganze Menge Fragen an mich hatten. Ron platzte schließlich als erster heraus: „Warum ist Fabienne nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen? Es besteht doch jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für sie oder überhaupt für die Schüler." Mit einem Seufzer antwortete ich: „Das ist richtig. Daran liegt es auch nicht. Fabienne hat darum gebeten, ihr letztes Jahr in Beauxbatons machen zu dürfen. Sie hat sich dort recht gut eingelebt und Freunde gefunden, und sie möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihre Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern. Und außerdem, sie meint, sie braucht im Moment noch ein wenig Abstand zu allem, was geschehen ist. Und sie möchte ihre Verwandten in Saintes-Maries besser kennen lernen. Vielleicht ist es ja wenigstens ein kleiner Trost für sie, auch wenn diese Verwandten ihr ihren Großvater nicht ersetzen können." „Hm, schade", meinte Ron. „Ginny vermisst sie ziemlich." Fabienne hatte sich mit ihrer Kusine Ginny und mit Fred und George ausgezeichnet verstanden. Ron hingegen hatte sie immer als einem Büffel bezeichnet. „Ein Schuljahr wird auch schnell vorübergehen", erwiderte ich. Dies war ein Gedanke, an den ich mich klammerte, denn auch ich vermisste meine Tochter schmerzlich. Schließlich war sie das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben war. Ich war froh, als das Thema endlich gewechselt wurde.

Ron kam auf die Frage zurück, die er mir am Vortag gestellt hatte: „ Du wolltest uns doch erzählen, warum du den Posten als Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale abgelehnt hast, und warum du jetzt als Lehrerin in Hogwarts arbeitest. Bist du endgültig aus dem Ministerium ausgeschieden? Diese Geschichte, die über dich im Tagespropheten gestanden hat, wurde doch dementiert, und Kingsley hat schließlich in der Gegendarstellung erklärt, er stände voll hinter dir." – „Das ist schon richtig", antwortete ich. „Diese Spekulationen, dass ich unbeabsichtigt den Einsturz der Mauer verursacht hätte, indem mein wildes Talent außer Kontrolle geraten wäre, entbehrten natürlich jeder Grundlage. Schön, dass hier und da ein paar Sachen herumgeflogen sind, das werde ich wohl verursacht haben, schließlich war ich wütend genug. Besonders nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass Remus und Tonks nicht überlebt hatten. Aber Mauern zum Einstürzen bringen, das hätte ich bestenfalls mit einem Explosionszauber verursachen können. Und es gab genug Zeugen, die mit angesehen haben, dass ich keinen ausgeführt habe. Dieser Artikel war das Ergebnis von einem Gerücht, das Neider im Ministerium über mich in die Welt gesetzt hatten, als aufkam, dass ich im Gespräch wäre als neue Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale. Rita Kimmkorn hat sich ja noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, zu recherchieren, ob da etwas Wahres dran war oder nicht. Und diese Geschichte hat ihr ja letztendlich den Hals gebrochen. Nicht nur, dass sie auf Kingsleys Intervention eine Gegendarstellung bringen mussten, der Tagesprophet befand schließlich, dass sie nach diesem Müll, den sie da geschrieben hatte, selbst für ihr Blatt untragbar geworden wäre, und sie haben ihr wohl nahegelegt zu kündigen." „Das also war der Grund, warum die Kimmkorn beim Tagespropheten ausgeschieden ist!", rief Ron aus. „Ich habe gehört, sie soll jetzt für ein Muggel-Klatschblatt schreiben."

Unwillkürlich musste ich lachen. „Ja, davon habe ich auch gehört", erwiderte ich. „Vielleicht interessiert ja die Muggels der Mist, den sie verzapft. Das Allerschönste ist ja noch, ich hätte den Posten ohnehin abgelehnt. Das ist ein reiner Schreibtischjob, und Schreibtischarbeit habe ich lange genug machen müssen, nachdem ich bei Fudge in Ungnade gefallen war. Und sein Nachfolger, Scrimgeour, hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, meinen Fall zu prüfen und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich wieder Aufgaben bekam, die meiner Erfahrung und meinen Fähigkeiten entsprechen. Aber kurz und gut, die Gegendarstellung erschien, der Klatsch über mich blieb. Dadurch fühlte ich mich im Ministerium nicht mehr wohl. Es ist eben so, irgend etwas bleibt immer hängen. Das habe ich heute in meiner Stunde mit den Erstklässlern erst wieder zu spüren bekommen. Ihr wisst ja, dieses bösartige Intrigenspielchen, das zu der Entlassung meines Vaters in den Ruhestand geführt hat, einschließlich der Gerüchtekocherei, er hätte den Verstand verloren, das wurde im nachhinein komplett aufgedeckt. Und dennoch wurde ich heute von einer Schülerin gefragt, ob es wahr wäre, dass Pa verrückt gewesen wäre."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", regte sich Harry auf. „Es hat sich doch herausgestellt, dass dein Vater in fast allen Punkten recht gehabt hat, was diese ganzen Todesser anging, die aufgrund der Imperius-Einrede oder aus anderen Gründen freigekommen sind. Und schließlich wurde ja fast dasselbe Spielchen mit Dumbledore und mir gespielt, und auch in unserem Fall hat sich herausgestellt, dass wir recht hatten." – „Ja, das ist richtig", erwiderte ich bitter. „Er hatte mit fast allem recht. Nur in einem einzigen Punkt nicht, und das war Severus. Und das hat er nicht mehr erfahren." Wieder stand mir der letzte Streit vor Augen, den ich wegen Severus mit meinem Vater gehabt hatte. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung, aus der wir uns unversöhnt getrennt hatten, hatte ich ihn nie wiedergesehen.

„Das sind also die Gründe, weshalb du deinen Posten aufgegeben hast?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Ich habe ihn nicht aufgegeben, obwohl ich es vorhatte, als ich Minervas Angebot, Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu werden, bekommen habe. Aber dann hatte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Kingsley. Er hat zwar meine Gründe verstanden, weshalb ich mich im Ministerium nicht mehr wohl gefühlt habe. Aber er hat mir vor Augen geführt, dass es viel zu wenig Auroren gibt. Bereits im ersten Krieg sind viele gefallen, und in dieser Zeit des trügerischen Friedens haben sich einige Leute zu sicher gefühlt, so dass weniger Auroren ausgebildet wurden. Und zwei Jahre lang gab es überhaupt keine Schüler, weil bestimmte Herren im Ministerium das Geld lieber in diese teuren internationalen Veranstaltungen wie die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft und das Trimagische Turnier gesteckt haben statt in die Aurorenausbildung. Dann, als sich herausgestellt hat, dass Voldemort zurück ist, wurde wieder damit begonnen, Aurorenschüler aufzunehmen. Und von denen haben auch wiederum einige den Krieg nicht überlebt, andere haben die Ausbildung abgebrochen. Im Moment ist zwar wirklich Frieden, aber können wir uns darauf verlassen, dass es immer so bleibt? Wir sind daher zu einem Kompromiss gekommen. Da ich im Moment hier in Hogwarts viel nötiger gebraucht werde als im Ministerium, hat er mich langfristig an Minerva ausgeliehen, und ich gehe nur mittwochs an die Aurorenschule zum Unterrichten. Es fehlt eben auch an Ausbildern." – „Du unterrichtest also auch noch an der Aurorenschule?", fragte Harry. „Also wirst du auch dort einer meiner Ausbilder sein?" – „Oh ja, das werde ich", antwortete ich. „Und ich werde dir schon eines verraten, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Ich bin dafür bekannt, dass ich hier und da schon mit aufmüpfigen Rekruten den Boden gewischt habe." Dies war keineswegs übertrieben. Ich hatte in meiner ersten Zeit als Ausbilderin an der Aurorenschule die Erfahrung gemacht, dass manche der jungen Rekruten, besonders die jungen Männer, gemeint hatten, sich bei einem weiblichen Ausbilder Respektlosigkeiten herausnehmen zu können. Dies versuchten sie jedoch in der Regel nur einmal.

Inzwischen war es Zeit geworden, zum Abendessen zu gehen. „Ihr dürft an den Nachmittagen jederzeit gerne wieder hierher kommen", verabschiedete ich die vier. „Ganz bestimmt werden wir noch einigen Gesprächsstoff haben."


End file.
